


First Rule of Fight Club

by RedPanda



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Wrestling RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda/pseuds/RedPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is sent out to a crime scene at a wrestling competition. Accidentally stumbling into a dressing room he's suddenly in for the hottest wrestling match of his life. (Yes, this is pure, unadulterated sexings for no other reason than... well, no reason, really. Other than sexing, of course. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/gifts).



> This was a birthday fic for Bucken_Berry back in 2011. She wanted this crazy pairing, and it was hilariously fun to write despite my ignorance about the world of wrestling. It was also one of my first pure PWP fics, and the only RPF I've ever written as far as I can remember. I don't even know what I'm doing, posting it here. Oh, well.
> 
> So... in case you haven't got it yet: THIS IS PWP. A completely smutty fic with the setup of a bad porno.  
> Let the sexing commence.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> Disclaimer: Ugh, do I have to? Everybody already knows I don't own anything other than my slightly insane mind.

George sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He had a slight headache from all the loud noise coming from the arena and he really wished he was at home with his cat, a good book and a large cup of hot chocolate. He really didn’t see the reason the detectives had to drag him over to some huge wrestling game just because there ’might be someone for you to shrink’.

 

But of course there wasn’t. He was about ninety two percent sure Elliot had made certain Captain Cragen told him to go with them just to piss him off. Elliot seemed to love to try and get a rise out of him, and to be honest it was way too similar to a prepubescent boy trying to grab the attention of the girl he liked by pulling her hair.

 

Frankly, it hurt and was annoying and if Elliot really had some weird crush on him he could just as well try his moves on a giant panda, because George wasn’t going to stand for that kind of behaviour. And he most certainly wasn’t going to walk into a relationship that was already tethering on the edge of becoming abusive long before it had even started.

 

Barely avoiding two men carrying buckets and towels rushing past him in the narrow corridor George stumbled and nearly fell in through an open door.

 

”Aah, sh-”

 

”Whoah, there. You okay, man?”

 

The voice was slightly rough, but with an edge of softness and sounded slightly concerned and George suddenly found himself engulfed in a pair of huge, tattooed arms just before he hit the floor. He tilted his head back as far as he could get to try and get a look at the man’s face, and more felt than heard a low rumbling chuckle from the man holding him.

 

”Easy, don’t go breaking your neck, kitten.”

 

George felt his face heat up at what he was certain was meant as a degrading sneer at his shortness, and quickly entangled himself from the other man's arms.

 

Or rather, he tried to.

 

”Whoah, whoah, no need to throw a hissy fit. Retract your claws, kitten, I didn’t mean anything bad with it.”

 

The man finally let go and George quickly backed up a couple of steps, raising his chin and glaring him straight in the face with his dark eyes narrowed dangerously. Not having fully realised yet exactly how big the man was he felt a slight shiver of fear run through him when he was finally able to take in his appearance.

 

He was clearly a wrestler, tall and broad shouldered with bulging muscles that seemed only seconds away from bursting through his tight tank top, his head shaved and stubble covering the lower half of his face. His eyes were a surprisingly warm brown in a hard, chiseled face and his mouth was quirked in a small, amused smile.

 

”If you’re done panicking, maybe you could tell me your name, and what you are doing here. Not that I mind the company, it’s a welcome break from the usual yapping crowd of tag-alongs.”

 

His eyes sparkled with humour and George felt himself calm down against his own will. The man’s voice was almost soothing, keeping a gentle tone as if he wanted to make sure not to scare the small intruder. None of his shrink senses were tingling with any kind of warning and with a barely noticeable sigh he finally let himself relax, more or less convinced he wasn’t about to get his head smashed in.

 

”Ah… I – my name is George. George Huang. I’m with the FBI… and I was brought here for the case I’m sure you’ve already heard all the commotion about. I didn’t mean to stumble into your room, I was on my way back out.”

 

”Well, then, George, welcome to my humble abode for the evening. You can call me Dave, Dave Batista.”

 

His eyes focused on George as if he was waiting for something, expecting a reaction perhaps…

 

Raising a dark eyebrow and tilting his head slightly he met the expectant stare with one of confusion, that only grew stronger as Mr Batista’s –Dave’s – expression changed into one of something very similar to relief and maybe even a hint of happiness.

 

Come on George, you’re the shrink, it shouldn’t be that hard to figure out.

 

But his thoughts were interrupted by a lot of shouting and running feet, and as he turned back to the door to peer out at the throng of highly stressed-out people he heard a loud sigh from behind him.

 

”Would you mind shutting the door? All that bloody noise…”

 

George blinked and hurried out into the hallway, turning to close the door behind him.

 

”I’m sorry again, if I-”

 

”No! I mean, no, you don’t… have to be on that side.”

 

George froze and blinked owlishly up at the huge man.

 

”Uh… I mean… If you don’t have anywhere else to be, of course. With all that FBI crap and all… but, uh, you’re welcome to stay here for a while. If you want to.”

 

His eyes were almost pleading like some overgrown golden retriever and George felt a sudden flutter in his chest. Was he… was he actually… flirting with him?! It was awkward, sure, but what other reason could he possibly have to ask a strange man to stay in his dressing room?

 

Swallowing thickly against the sudden, unexplainable rush of arousal that thought sent through him he bit his lower lip and hesitated. If he went in, nothing might happen. They might talk, maybe even enjoy it, and then they’d separate and probably never see each other again. Or maybe he’d be fucked for the first time in over seven months…

 

And to be honest, none of those options were something he would be particularly against, considering the alternative was going back to the precinct and get yelled at by Elliot. If he walked away now, nothing would even get the chance to happen, and if the man had wanted to hurt him, he’d already had plenty of opportunity.

 

Steeling himself he ignored the desperate hammering of his heart and the slight trembling of his hands as he walked back into the room and closed the door behind him, feeling like he was fifteen again in that hotel room with his much older and more experienced boyfriend and about to lose his virginity.

 

When George came back into the room Dave’s whole face lit up, seemingly softening the cold iron of his facial structure and making him appear much more approachable. With a last fleeting thought as to what could happen if he’d misread the whole situation he slowly walked towards the mound of muscles in front of him, keeping his own dark eyes firmly set onto the lighter brown ones before him and only stopping when he was as close as he could without having to strain his neck to keep his gaze locked.

 

”What do you want to do?”

 

The question seemed innocent enough, but the tension in the room was thick enough to need a chainsaw to cut it, and George licked his lips nervously.

 

Dave’s eyes narrowed slightly and his voice seemed to sink a few octaves, reaching a more husky, almost growling quality.

 

”You.”

 

It was the most clichéd answer in the book, but George couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips at the unexpected spike of arousal the single word caused in him. He was barely able to let out the small ’yes’ he intended, but it was clear enough for the other man to take it as his consent.

 

Before he could even react he was being backed up against a high table, the edge hitting his back and the knobs of the drawers right behind him digging in uncomfortably. But he needn’t have worried about it, for in the next second he’d been lifted off the ground and placed upon the table top, his legs dangling freely and his eyes suddenly much closer to the other man’s. Stubble rasped against his cheek and neck as hot breath was delivered into his ear with rumbling words.

 

”Last chance to back out”

 

Swallowing again George decided to just fuck it all. Fuck being responsible and calm and proper. Fuck being the good little boy. Just for once, he wanted to let loose and not worry about consequences or anything really, other than the large bulk of a man towering over him and making it very clear that he wanted to shove his dick so hard up George’s ass that he couldn’t walk for a week.

 

He wanted that. He wanted it now, and here, without careful planning or proper procedures. As long as the man had a condom, he was all game.

 

”Please… I want this. Please. Just… condom?”

 

Dave grinned into his neck and reached between his legs to pull out the top drawer, showing off a neatly stacked package of condoms in the far back. He even had a generous bottle of lube, and George felt himself relaxing. No way he could have taken that giant in without proper lubrication… unless he was really small for his size. But, no, the tent in his sweat pants told him quite clearly that Dave Batista was very well proportioned for his size. How fortunate for him.

 

Grinning stupidly and feeling giddy for some reason he reached out and grabbed the square face before him, taking the lead and stealing the first kiss. It was slow and sensual, a soft nipping of teeth against lips as they carefully explored each other, George’s hands softly caressing cheekbones and rasping through short scruff while Dave’s hands still were gripping the condoms and the lube, thick arms awkwardly wrapped around George’s slight form.

 

With a low growl Dave pushed forward, biting hard enough on George’s lower lip to draw a hiss of pain from him, and used the advantage of the opened mouth to slip in with his tongue and gain the upper hand, kissing as furiously as if he was trying to possess his lover.

 

The slight show of dominance was enough to send liquid fires through George’s lower body, his legs instinctively parting for the other man, accepting him in between them as if it was what they were made for and George moaned loudly in response to the shallow thrust of hips between his spread thighs.

 

These clothes needed to get off. Yesterday.

 

Reaching under the black tank top he smoothed his slim hands over titanium hard muscles hidden beneath slightly damp skin, sweat slithering down the spine of the larger man and making his hands slick as he moved them all over, kneading and massaging the tensed muscles.

 

Leaning forward he let his tongue dart out; tasting the slightly salty and musky flavour that was pure male, and he felt a slight shiver in response to his administrations. Letting out a wicked grin he lifted the top higher, tightening his tongue into a small point and flicking it over a nipple, rolling the hardening bud around a few times before grazing his teeth over it and gaining a loud groan from his lover for the evening.

 

So he was one of those men that were hardwired between their nipples and cock. That was surprising; George would have thought half a lifetime being pummeled all over would have lessened the sensitivity of his body's nervous system, but apparently not.

 

George himself was extremely sensitive all over his body, and once he had actually come only from his lover playing with his nipples and driving him crazy. It had been a very different experience, and one he remembered fondly. That man had been a god in bed.

 

Dave seemed to snap out of the trance George had caught him in; pulling his shirt over his head quickly and doing the same to George, the silk tie only loosened enough to pull the shirt free from it.

 

George was secretly glad no buttons had popped in the soft green shirt when it was ripped open; it was one of his favourites and he would definitely not have appreciated returning to the 1-6 half dressed.

 

The shirt was carelessly tossed beside his gray sweater vest.

 

The feeling of the spring green and silver silk tie hanging down on his chest and tickling his stomach was oddly exciting and he arched his back to gain more friction from it.

 

….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

....

 

Dave chuckled and tugged on the piece of cloth; cutting off George’s air for a mere second before he directed his attention at the dark grey slacks covering the dangling legs hanging on each side of him.

 

Mouthing at the slim throat that was bared for him like a lower ranked wolf showing submission to the alpha he growled and tugged irritatedly at the belt trying to keep him from his price.

 

The soft vibrations beneath his mouth told him the smaller man was laughing, and he bit down in retaliation, earning a short yelp followed by an aroused groan. It wasn’t hard to realise that the Asian man before him was just as turned on by the power play they had going as he was; George reacting to the show of dominance and eagerly submitting to it, in turn making Dave wild with need at the thought of another man so pliant and submissive for him.

 

It was a circle, but a surprisingly good one.

 

Finally getting rid of the belt he made short work of undressing his lover, triumphantly brandishing the offending items like a warrior’s trophy, drawing another hearty laugh from George and making him smile in turn.

 

It was easy and fun despite the sexual tension between them, and by God this was what he had missed. The simplicity of being with someone for the pure joy of it instead of performing much like it was duty.

 

Taking a moment to feast his eyes on the treat that lay before him he leaned back slightly and felt his cock throbbing sharply in response to the alluring view, demanding to be buried inside that gorgeous body right now.

 

Smooth, pale copper skin pulled taut over wiry, barely defined muscles that hinted at a hidden strength probably honed to perfection in FBI’s gym without ever going over the top. This was a dagger of ice cold steel wrapped in soft flower petals, and beware the poor bastard who underestimated him.

 

Sure, in a fair fight the smaller man wouldn’t hold up for long against the wrestling master, but his small size spoke of speed and agility that could be used very effect-fully against stronger and larger foes.

 

His hands were small and slim and looked very weak; a writer’s hands, not a fighter’s. But his legs were lean and strong, smooth skin on the inside of the thighs temping him to bite and lick and suck, and he slowly trailed a finger down the sensitive skin, an iron grip with the other hand around a slim but strong ankle keeping the leg spread out for him.

 

The fact that the Asian man wasn’t groaning in pain or trying to twitch away from his hold showed him that he was exactly as agile and bendy as Dave had thought.

 

What a lovely discovery.

 

The other leg was loosely wrapped around his waist, leaving George spread open and defenseless before him and Dave wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything more erotic and arousing before.

 

Dark eyes seemed to bore into his soul, a black fire hidden within them and tempting Dave to get closer, closer; to get lost inside of him and never find his way back out again.

 

He felt like he was going to burst, come in his pants like a teenager and he breathed deeply to regain control of himself. He was going to enjoy everything this body offered him, no matter what.

 

Grabbing the bottle of lube again he quickly uncapped it and let a string of the cool liquid dribble down between the spread cheeks; earning him a loud hiss and something that might have been a Chinese curse.

 

Chuckling evilly he coated his fingers before reaching down with his free hand and teasingly circling the twitching entrance, his other hand returning to it’s strong grip on the ankle of the leg not wrapped around him.

 

He felt the body beneath him tense as he slowly breached it with the tip of a finger, and he stilled to let it adjust. He shot a glance at George’s face and saw a slight hint of discomfort on it. The dark eyes were squeezed shut and the brow was slightly furrowed, but slowly the features smoothed out and he felt his lover’s body relax beneath and around him.

 

Taking advantage of the relaxing muscles he forced his finger in further, wriggling it slightly and dragging it against pulsating, warm walls, causing George’s breath to hitch.

 

”Good kitten. It’s okay, you’re doing great.”

 

A small hand was placed on his jaw, stroking it gently and he smiled in response, slowly pulling the finger almost all the way out before inserting another. He was tight, almost tantalizingly so and it was quite clear he hadn’t been with anyone this way for a long time.

 

The thought caused another impatient twitch in his cock and he sent a sympathetic thought to it.

 

Soon. Soon.

 

He began scissoring his fingers, spreading them slightly and pushing against slowly yielding muscles and he felt almost obnoxiously satisfied when the leg wrapped around his hip tightened reflexively while the other twitched and trembled in his grip.

 

The soft moans and whimpers from the other man soon changed into low keening noises and catlike mewls as a third finger was added and all of them were thrusted quite mercilessly in and out of the willing body, barely brushing over that magic spot with every inwards shove but never hard enough to do more than tease him half crazy, pleas and cries of his tormentor’s name ripped from his throat.

 

”Please. Oh, God, Please. Pleaseplease Dave oh Dave pleasepleasepleasepleeeaassee, oh God oh please fuck me.”

 

Hell. Who was he to deny such a request? He didn’t bother taking off his pants, only showing them halfway down his thighs and freeing his erection which seemed to almost bounce in anticipation, even though that probably was just his own mind. A condom wrapper was ripped open with the use of his teeth and he rolled the translucent protection over his flesh as quickly as possible, groaning all the while.

 

The excess lube on his fingers was smeared down his length, causing a shiver to climb his spine and he shuddered, squeezing firmly around his shaft to keep focus.

 

When he though the would be able to take it he applied more of the lubrication, massaging it in all the way up and down his length, making it temptingly shiny and slick and as he caught smouldering eyes locked onto it he gave himself two strong and firm strokes, causing twin groans to rise in the small room.

 

Placing one slim leg over his shoulder he grabbed the one wrapped around his waist to steady himself as he rubbed himself against the firm backside presented so lovingly before him, smearing lube and precome all over that tight ass as he just couldn’t find enough purchase to push in, letting go with one hand to guide his stiff member to the waiting hole, not releasing his hold until he’d pushed the whole head through, the intrusion causing tremors to run through the smaller body.

 

It was heaven. He had to bite his tongue and count to twenty to stop himself from pounding mercilessly into his lover. George needed time to adjust, but it was just so incredibly hard to stay still.

 

Finally he couldn’t hold it anymore, hips snapping forward causing a small cry of pain from George, but when he gave him a worried look he was met by a challenging glare and the tightening of the leg wrapped around him. Grinning he set a quick but steady pace, his swollen cock being massaged by clenching muscles on every thrust, driving him mad with pleasure.

 

He was seriously considering keeping this man locked in his room forever, spending the rest of his days just fucking him.

 

An extra sharp thrust drew a loud moan from his lover, the small man arching his lithe body causing the lights to reflect in the sweat on his coppery skin and framing the pale green tie sensually.

 

Fuck, he was beautiful.

 

….


	3. Chapter 3

...

Fuck, he was huge.

 

George didn’t think he’d ever been with a man as big as Dave before, and the thought both scared and thrilled him. Every brutal thrust inside of his body forced ripples of burning pain up the length of his spine, but it was almost always followed by lightning shudders of mind blowing pleasure as the blunt head of Dave’s cock hit just the right spot every time.

 

He whined low in his throat and grabbed for the other man, his hands finding wide shoulders and slipping slightly due to the thin sheen of sweat covering the skin. Digging his fingers in he clung to the muscled body, dragging himself up to wrap his arms around the thick neck, causing the other man to let go of his ankle and grab at his back, allowing him to wrap his other leg around the broad waist.

 

This position was even better, and he keened helplessly as he was manhandled roughly, strong hands digging in between his ass and thighs and lifting him up and down to meet every thrust as if he was nothing more than a doll.

 

By God, he’d never sleep with another man ever again unless he was twice his size and strong like an ox. The feeling of being so completely helpless and dominated sent thrills of ecstasy through his aching body, and he could finally allow himself to just let go. To just give himself over to the moment and allow someone else to take control for a while.

 

”Please… Dave. God, Dave. Dave!”

 

He heard a small laugh at that and tugged playfully at one ear; forcing the other man to look him straight in the eyes.

 

”Asshole.”

 

”Hah, I think… you are the… most prominent… asshole right now. If we’re being… nitpicky.”

 

George levered his best glare at the taunting smirk in beautiful brown eyes before he surged forward and bit down on a plush lower lip, groaning into the kiss as he pressed on in a small battle for dominance that had their teeth clacking uncomfortably.

 

A particularly savage thrust made him cry out, and he quickly raked his nails over the muscled back he clutched at, grinning in victory at the small hiss of pain it drew from the larger man. Bucking his hips down he met the next upward thrust, causing Dave’s rhythm to falter as he groaned loudly in pleasure at the unexpected move.

 

Breathing loudly George leaned his head onto his lover’s chest, clutching at him as if he never wanted to let go, and to be perfectly honest he didn’t want to.

 

He felt the large, calloused hands slip from their bruising grip, sliding down the underside of his thighs and coming to rest at the back of his knees, clamping down and spreading him even more open as his feet unlocked from their position behind Dave’s back.

 

Suddenly his whole weight was only supported by his fierce grip around Dave’s neck and Dave’s hands at his knees, and he could do nothing more but to hang on and enjoy the ride.

 

And enjoy it he did.

 

He could feel the buildup of immense pleasure in pulsating flames inside of him, star-bursts flickering behind his eyes as he writhed helplessly in the firm grip, barely able to understand anything more than that he needed release; now, before he exploded into tiny pieces all over the room. But something held him back, left him hanging on the edge of maddeningly close climax, and he was vaguely aware of begging and pleading with his lover so desperately it was barely more than a jumble of noises.

 

Thankfully he wasn’t left hanging much longer, and as teeth sank into the flesh between his neck and shoulder so hard it drew blood his orgasm was ripped from him in powerful shudders as he emptied himself onto chiseled abs in what seemed like an eternity, leaving him pleasantly drained.

 

With a small, trembling whimper he felt himself go limp, and as his arms loosened their grip he was caught by steady hands and gently lowered onto the table again.

 

”Good little kitten, you did great. Now lie back and let me do all the work”

 

George giggled breathlessly at that and swatted halfheartedly at the nose hovering over him.

 

”I believe you did before as well, I hardly had to do anything. So, I bet you won’t have any trouble handling this now, will you?”

 

His teasing wink was met by a fierce kiss that stole what little breath he had left, his legs falling open around shallow thrusts that slowly picked up speed again. He felt satisfyingly sore and fucked open; his body easily accepting the other man’s engorged member due to his completely relaxed state. He had a fleeting thought to whether he would be able to walk later or not, but decided he didn’t much care either way.

 

He barely noticed the large hands shifting to grip his hips, digging in to the jutting bones but he definitely noticed when his lower body was lifted clean off the surface of the table, the only point of contact being his shoulders and head. Throwing a bewildered look at his lover he opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing, but then Dave jerked his hips forward again.

 

George threw his head back and screamed.

 

He thought his pleasure had been over for the time being; but clearly he was wrong. The new position changed the angle of every merciless thrust, giving his abused prostate no relief as it was assaulted over and over again making him sob helplessly from the mixed feelings. His arms were thrown over his head, clutching at the wall behind him and he groaned loudly in synch with the panting grunts from above him.

 

Opening his eyes he took in the sight of his lover; head thrown back and teeth clenched, his whole body straining and making his muscles bulge, his skin shimmering and adorned by tempting pearls of sweat. His own body was arched in a stunning bow and he knew they must look amazing together, almost wishing he could get a picture of it.

 

His second orgasm took him completely by surprise, his body twitching for a few seconds before settling again, and he felt almost… cheated. Like when you’re about to sneeze but suddenly, somehow, the sneeze just… disappears.

 

Sighing softly he let his arms fall down, his body feeling too heavy for him and he was almost amazed that Dave was still able to hold him up. By God, did that man have stamina. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the feeling as he was pounded into, immediately noticing when the rhythm changed and was turned into a stuttering of hips, the heat inside of him rising to an almost unbearable level for a second.

 

”George!”

 

Hearing his name uttered with such intensity made him smile behind closed eyes, feeling Dave lower him again and sinking down on top of him. God, he was heavy. But George was way too comfortable to say so, even though he knew he was going to be in so much pain when he finally got up, because tables weren’t really made for this purpose.

 

Turning his head to the side he opened his eyes, smirking slightly as he caught sight of the bottle of lube. It was pink and on the label a glittering unicorn was prancing. Not exactly what he’d expected from a wrestler; but then again none of what had happened were.

 

This day was just full of surprises.

 

….

 

Later that day when he limped into the precinct he was met by angry queries about his whereabouts, and Elliot’s bragging about getting backstage passes to the match that night for the team but of course not for him, since he didn’t really belong to the team.

 

As the other men exchanged excited comments about meeting the famous Dave Batista after the show he just fingered his phone with the new number under B. Dave in his pocket and kept on walking with a huge grin on his face.

 

THE END


End file.
